Contos de Carnaval
by Simbiot
Summary: Saibam o que acontece quando alguns personagens de alguns animes vão para o Brasil para curtirem o carnaval! Drama, tragédia, humor e aventura em "Contos de Carnaval"!
1. Heero e Duo, os pilotos gays

Contos de Carnaval

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha e Card Captor Sakura

Título: Um Conto de Carnaval

Bem, esse fanfic está sendo escrito em português exatamente por que ele está sendo feito mais para brasileiros do que para pessoas de outras nacionalidades, tanto que estaremos falando aqui de carnaval. Ainda mais nessa época (estou fazendo esse fanfic no dia 28/02, o carnaval foi há uma semana).

Espero que gostem.

Era uma bela noite de fim de fevereiro, alguns brasileiros estavam ansiosos por causa do carnaval, que logo aconteceria. Outros estavam já com raiva, pois o odiavam. Isso acontece, é uma das grandes antíteses do Brasil (que tem realmente muitas), alguns adoram o carnaval, acham que é um tempo de alegria quando podemos esquecer de todos os problemas nacionais e somente nos preocuparmos com o samba. Outros odeiam o carnaval e acham que ele é somente uma festa pagã. Talvez estes não estejam errados, já que a palavra "carnaval" vem da palavra "carne" e segundo as religiões cristãs e a bíblia, a carne é o pecado. Bem, imagino que não é hora para discutirmos isso! O que importa é que na época de carnaval, muitos turistas vão para o Brasil e se hospedam em hotéis cinco estrelas no Rio de Janeiro, para poderem assistir o carnaval carioca, que é um dos mais famosos.

Alguns desses turistas são japoneses... Nós iremos falar sobre os turistas Heero, Duo, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo. Foram para o Rio de Janeiro em três grupos: O primeiro é constituído de Heero e Duo. No Japão, trabalham para as forças Gundam, são dois dos cinco pilotos que comandam estes robôs gigantescos.

O segundo é constituído por Inu Yasha e Kagome, que vivem na Era Feudal e decidiram atravessar um poço misterioso que os leva para a era na qual nós estamos.

O terceiro é constituído por Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo, três pré-adolescentes que vivem no Japão e em suas férias, decidiram ir para o Brasil.

_Capítulo um: Heero e Duo, os pilotos gays!_

Manh

Heero e Duo trabalhavam muito no Japão, nas forças Gundam e finalmente tinham conseguido férias, decidiram ir para o Brasil, o carnaval estava próximo e era sempre uma boa idéia ouvir alguma música tradicional e ver pessoas dançando.

'Finalmente algumas férias, não é verdade, Duo?' Heero comentava com Duo, seu amigo, no avião. Ambos eram homossexuais.

'Sim, poderemos nos curtir um pouco... Dizem que aqui no Brasil há um baile de carnaval feito somente para nós, que somos "diferentes".' Duo respondeu.

'Você tem pesquisado, Duo... É bom ter um guia turístico comigo aqui!'

'Não é para tanto! Só visitei alguns sites sobre turismo no Brasil...'

'Ainda bem que você fez isso... Não sei por que não pensei nisso.'

Eles tinham feito juras de amor havia pouco tempo, na primeira chance de férias que tiveram, aproveitaram para poderem sair um pouco daquela mesma rotina.

O avião finalmente chegou no aeroporto do Galeão, famoso aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro. Quando o avião estava aterrisando, Duo e Heero já podiam ver o Cristo Redentor de braços abertos. O problema é que haviam algumas letras intraduzíveis pichadas nele.

'Nossa, até o Cristo Redentor picharam... Que decadência...' Duo comentou.

'São problemas de cada país, não temos que nos intrometer.' Heero respondeu, sério e respeitoso, como sempre é.

Finalmente, o avião parou e os passageiros desceram.

'Finalmente, nós estamos no Brasil, terra de carnaval, futebol e samba!' Heero disse e começou a dançar comicamente no aeroporto.

De lá, eles iriam para um hotel cinco estrelas chamado Copacabana Palace. Na frente da praia de mesmo nome.

Um táxi passou e eles acenaram. Quando entraram no táxi, se deram de frente com o primeiro problema que teriam que enfrentar: como já era esperado, o taxista não falava japonês.

'Onde vocês gostariam de ir?' O taxista perguntou.

Duo falou para Heero, em japonês, obviamente:

'O que será que ele está falando, Heero?'

'Acho que está perguntando para onde vamos.' Heero respondeu.

'Qual era o nome daquele hotel mesmo?'

'Não lembro... Tinha uma pronúncia difícil e era uma palavra enorme!'

O taxista, já cansado de ouvir aquele dialogo em japonês sem entender ao menos uma palavra, expulsou-os do táxi.

'Saiam do meu táxi! Não quero ficar ouvindo a conversa de duas bichas japonesas!!! De gay eu já tô por aqui só de brasileiros!' O taxista disse, empurrando-os para fora.

'Acho que ele expulsou a gente.' Heero disse.

'Não acredito que isso aconteceu.' Duo comentou.

'Bom, o jeito é esperar outro. Imagino que não demore muito. Enquanto esperamos, vamos tentar nos lembrar do nome do hotel.'

'Peraí, acho que tenho ele anotado aqui.' Duo disse e tirou um papel do bolso. 'Certo, o nome do hotel é Co - pa - ca - ba - na Palace. Bom, o segundo nome é fácil, é em inglês... O primeiro que é o problema...'

'Não se preocupe... Entregue o papel pro taxista e pronto.'

'Certo, boa idéia.'

Finalmente eles haviam se lembrado do nome do hotel, mas o problema, é que como eles não estavam acostumados com o turismo no Rio de Janeiro, eles perderam os outros cinco táxis que passaram por lá, era sempre a mesma coisa: Um táxi chegava, eles corriam para pegá-lo a tempo, mas outros turistas mais espertos o pegavam antes. Eram mais ou menos 11 horas da manhã quando eles conseguiram entrar num táxi. Eles não tiveram mais aquele problema com o nome do hotel, simplesmente entregaram o papel onde ele estava anotado para o taxista e ele os levou.

Quando chegaram na frente do Copacabana Palace, o taxista parou o carro e disse:

'Deu 10 reais.'

Com o pouco inglês que Duo sabia, ele perguntou:

'What?'

O motorista que sabia muito pouco de inglês tentou fazer o passageiro entender dizendo:

'Ten reais.'

'Heero, o real é a unidade monetária daqui, eu pesquisei. Um real vale mais ou menos 33 cents... Então 10 reais, em dólar, deve ser mais ou menos... Quatro dólares... Dê quatro dólares ao moço.'

'Sim.' Heero disse, entregando quatro dólares ao homem.

O motorista ficou feliz, tinha ganhado dinheiro em dólares, e os passageiros nem tinham pedido troco.

Tarde

Heero e Duo entraram no hotel. Pra variar, tiveram problemas para saberem sobre a diária do hotel e outras informações importantes, pois não falavam português e falavam muito pouco inglês.

Problemas à parte, finalmente entraram no quarto onde iriam ficar. O hotel era cinco estrelas, luxuoso e bonito, e uma geladeira portátil cheia de "besteiradas", com chocolates, refrigerantes brasileiros e muitas outras coisas muito interessantes.

Desceram até a piscina do hotel. Ela era enorme. Muitas mulheres bonitas tomavam sol e um homem nadava de ponta a ponta na piscina. Este homem tinha muitos músculos, músculos estes que deixaram Duo apaixonado.

Do outro lado da piscina uma das beldades que tomavam banhos de sol com seus biquínis gritava "César, vem aqui pra tomar uma caipirinha!".

'Então César é o nome dele...' Duo falava num tom baixo.

'Nem pense em olhar para ele, Duo. Você é só meu!' Heero o repreendeu, com ciúmes.

'Sim, eu sei, Heero, mas só estou observando a paisagem!'

'Entendo, não é das piores...'

Na piscina, Heero e Duo tentavam tirar os olhos dos outros homens que tentavam tomar seus banhos em paz e só olhavam um para o outro. Além disso, é claro que eles tentavam escapar os olhos também das lindas mulheres que tomavam banhos de sol e nadavam tranqüilamente na piscina.

De repente, um homem careca entrou no lugar onde se localizava a piscina. Ele estava querendo muito tomar um banho na piscina, mas antes, decidiu se deitar numa toalha para tomar sol.

Aquele homem era muito branco e sua calva reluzia com o sol. Quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhar todas aquelas mulheres, ele também notou Heero e Duo, com suas poses gays, tomando sol, um conversando com outro, sempre com trejeitos homossexuais.

O homem chegou perto dos dois e disse:

'Eu odeio gente como vocês! Não só porque são gays, mas também por que são estrangeiros!'

Infelizmente para Heero e Duo, o homem careca era um skinhead. Os skinheads são uma tribo urbana constituída por pessoas que não gostam de pessoas que ficam fora do padrão que eles acham que é o chamado "normal".

O skinhead espancou Heero e Duo ao mesmo tempo. Os dois voltaram para o quarto onde estavam hospedados, cheios de hematomas distribuídos pelo corpo inteiro.

'Não acredito entre tanta gente, encontramos um skinhead aqui no Brasil! Que azar!' Duo reclamou.

'Sim, é verdade... Ainda bem que ele não matou a gente...'

'É... E foi muito por pouco... Se a gente não tivesse fugido, ele teria matado!'

'Bom, esquece isso, o importante é que teremos muita diversão hoje à noite! O tal baile se chama Gala Gay!'

'Ah, legal... Vamos lá... Pelo menos lá seremos bem aceitos!'

A tarde passou bem rápido, depois que eles voltaram da piscina, já eram 5 da tarde e eles já se aprontaram para a festa aonde iriam à noite.

Noite

Heero e Duo já estavam prontos para irem ao famoso Gala Gay. Eles saíram de casa e foram denovo pegar o táxi.

Quando o táxi chegou, eles entraram no carro e disseram "Gala Gay". O motorista não pensou duas vezes: Pra variar, expulsou os dois do carro.

'Gala Gay uma ova! Odeio gays!'

Os dois foram obrigados a saírem do carro.

'Não acredito que isso aconteceu denovo.' Duo disse.

'Pois é, Duo, agora vamos perder o Gala Gay...' Heero respondeu desanimado.

De súbito, eles ouviram uma voz que os deixaram felizes.

'Vocês disseram Gala Gay??? Não entendi o que vocês disseram, mas disseram Gala Gay! Eu tenho certeza que eu ouvi!'

'Não entendi o que ele disse... Duo...' Heero falou.

'É, também não entendi, mas ele disse Gala Gay, que eu ouvi, ele parece bem animado... Acho que ele é como nós.'

Felizmente para Heero e Duo, este outro gay que os encontrou na rua falava inglês fluente, então ficou mais fácil para eles o entenderem.

'I guess you said Gala Gay, didn't you?'('Eu acho que vocês disseram Gala Gay, não disseram? ')

'Yes...' ('Sim...') Heero disse, sem entender direito o que o estranho tinha dito, mas mesmo assim, entendendo o contexto.

'I can take you to Gala Gay if you want! I'm going there as well!' ('Eu posso levar vocês para o Gala Gay se vocês quiserem! Eu estou indo lá também!')

'Oh! Great!' (Oh! "timo!) Duo respondeu, ainda sendo guiado pelo contexto.

'My car is there, on the corner, follow me!' ('Meu carro está lá, na esquina, me sigam! ')

'Yes.' ('Sim.') Duo disse, sempre sendo levado pelo contexto.

O gay, Duo e Heero entraram no carro e foram até o lugar onde o Gala Gay acontecia. No caminho, o gay dizia:

'My name is Éric. What about yours?' ('O meu nome é Éric. E o de vocês? ')

'My name is Heero.' ('O meu nome é Heero. ')

'My name is Duo.' ('O meu nome é Duo. ')

Esta foi uma das poucas frases que eles haviam aprendido na escola.

Tinham finalmente chegado no Gala Gay e conseguiram entrar com a ajuda de Éric.

Quando chegaram lá, viram montes de homossexuais, se sentiram em casa, finalmente estavam num lugar onde eram entendidos, estavam cheios de hematomas no corpo, tinham sido expulsos do táxi duas vezes, mas finalmente tinham conseguido chegar no tão esperado Gala Gay.

Heero e Duo foram para lugares diferentes quando chegaram lá. Heero foi para o bar e se sentou em uma das banquetas. Leu no quadro pendurado na parede "Caipirinha.....R$5,00" e se lembrou:

'Essa tal caipirinha era o que aquele cara bonito que o Duo gostou tava tomando... Acho que não vai fazer mal se eu beber um pouco'.

O garçom chegou na frente de Heero e perguntou:

'O que você gostaria de beber?'

'What?' ('O que?') Era uma das poucas palavras inglesas que Heero falava.

'What would you like to drink?' ('O que você gostaria de beber?')

Heero, levado pelo contexto, como sempre fazia, disse:

'Caipirinha!'

E o garçom trouxe uma taça de caipirinha para Heero.

Ele bebeu a taça inteira rapidamente e pensou:

_'Bem que aquele cara tinha bom gosto! Essa bebida é ótima!'_

Heero viu que um outro homossexual que estava do lado dele gritou "Garçom!" e viu que o garçom chegava até ele, então fez o mesmo.

'Garçom!' E o garçom veio até ele.

'Caipirinha!' Ele disse, e o garçom trouxe a ele mais uma taça de caipirinha.

Enquanto Heero bebia caipirinha no bar do Gala Gay, Duo e Eric acabaram fazendo algumas coisas que são proibidas pela censura.

Algumas horas depois, havia uma grande roda de samba e no meio, adivinha quem estava! Heero, bêbado, sambando enquanto montes de gays passavam a mão nele.

Depois de todos os atos obscenos cometidos por Duo e Eric, Eric disse para Duo:

'Duo, I have a thing to tell you…' ('Duo, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer para você...')

'Please, say!' ('Por favor, diga!' ) Duo dizia, excitado, já havia aprendido um pouco de inglês com seu "amigo" Eric.

'Well... I told you we should use the condom... You were so excited that you didn't even think about this… The problem is that… I have AIDS… Now I guess you have it too…' ('Bem, I te disse que nós deveríamos usar a camisinha... Você estava tão excitado que você nem pensou nisso... O problema é que... Eu tenho AIDS... Agora eu acho que você tem também...') Eric disse e Duo ficou atônito.

Duo saiu correndo pelado, como estava quando recebeu a notícia até Heero. Quando chegou até ele, disse:

'Heero, socorro! Eu peguei AIDS! Eu transei com aquele cara que deu carona pra a gente! Por favor, me ajuda! Eu peguei AIDS!' Duo gritava desesperado.

'Duo, não acredito que você fez isso! É como dizem! Deus castiga os que traem! É por isso que ele é tão justo! Saia da minha frente agora! Vou alugar outro quarto no "Copaca não sei o que lá", não quero nem ver você pintado de ouro!'

'Mas Heero! Eu preciso de você!'

Heero saiu do Gala Gay e Duo saiu atrás.

Os dois voltaram para o Copacabana Palace e Heero alugou outro quarto. Provavelmente haviam guardado muito dinheiro, pois um quarto no Copacabana Palace já é muito caro, imagine dois.

A continuação deste conto acontecerá nos próximos capítulos desse fanfic! Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	2. Inu Yasha e Kagome, capturando a Jóia de...

Contos de Carnaval

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha e Card Captor Sakura

Título: Um Conto de Carnaval

_Capítulo dois: Inu Yasha e Kagome, capturando a Jóia de Quatro Almas!_

Nesse carnaval, realmente muita gente viajou do Japão para o Brasil. Provavelmente este é o carnaval onde foram mais turistas para o Brasil.

Na era feudal japonesa, um youkai chamado Inu Yasha tinha contatos com a era moderna, através de um poço.

Através desse poço, ele também conheceu uma menina da era moderna chamada Kagome.

'Kagome, e agora? O Naraku sumiu! Não podemos fazer nada! Não conseguimos sentir sua presença, assim é impossível acha-lo!'

'Calma Inu Yasha! Não é possível que ele tenha sumido! Na natureza, a matéria nunca desaparece! Assim como a energia, ela só se transforma!'

'Você tem estudado... Como fez isso? Que eu me lembre, você não trás nenhum livro escolar aqui pra a era feudal!'

'Ah, é que a pulga Miuga me ensinou algumas coisas, ele está me ajudando na escola!'

De repente, o inseto Miuga chega correndo e sobe nos ombros de Inu Yasha.

'Inu Yasha Sama! Inu Yasha Sama! Eu descobri onde o Naraku está!' Ele dizia, todo animado.

'Onde ele está, velho Miuga???'

'Como sou uma pessoa muito instruída, descobri por alguns meios que ele se refugiou para o Brasil!'

'Para o Brasil? O que ele foi fazer lá???'

'É simples, agora é o fim do segundo mês, fevereiro. No Brasil está acontecendo o carnaval, é o melhor lugar para o Naraku se esconder! É por isso que ele viajou para lá!' Explicou Miuga.

'É... Faz sentido... Então teremos que ir pra lá atrás dele!'

Kagome e Inu Yasha se despediram de seus amigos Miroku, Sango, Miuga, Kirara e Shipou e entraram no poço. Saíram na era moderna, no quintal de Kagome.

'Pronto, agora só temos que ir para o Brasil!' Inu Yasha disse, achando que sair de um ponto do mundo e chegar no outro era fácil.

'Não é tão fácil assim, Inu Yasha! Para chegarmos no Brasil, teremos que pagar a passagem! O Brasil é um dos países que está mais longe do Japão! Teremos que arrumar um jeito de conseguirmos dinheiro para pagar as passagens!'

'Certo... Mas como vamos conseguir isso?'

'Eu tenho uma idéia!' Kagome dizia, com um semblante sádico.

Na frente do templo onde Kagome morava, armaram um palanque improvisado e Kagome mostrava para as pessoas o único youkai que ainda existia! Era uma coisa de outro mundo para as pessoas da era moderna, um youkai, um ser que viveu há mais de duzentos anos atrás, vivo, na frente deles! Era um milagre feito pelo tempo. Logo, uma aglomeração de pessoas se juntou na frente do palanque improvisado.

'E esse, senhoras e senhores, é o único youkai existente na nossa era! Olhem e babem! É um ser que atravessou o portal do tempo só para se encontrar com vocês! Por motivos de força maior, temos que ir para o Brasil depois de amanhã, mas não temos dinheiro para pagarmos a passagem! Se puderem nos ajudar, nós agradeceríamos!'

De súbito, chegou um homem vestindo um smoking e chamou-os.

'Senhor... Qual seria o seu nome?'

'Inu Yasha.'

_'Que nome estranho!' _O homem pensou

'E o meu é Kagome.'

'Bem, é que eu vejo que vocês estão precisando de dinheiro, não sei por qual motivo, mas também, isso não me interessa. Estou disposto a pagar 300000 ienes a vocês, mas quando digo vocês, eu quero dizer "vocês dois", não somente o Sr. Inu Yasha.'

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de esperanças. Com aquele dinheiro, eles conseguiriam pagar uma passagem. O problema é que eles precisavam de duas, mas esse era um problema secundário.

'Você, Inu Yasha, vai fazer exibições para o público e arrecadar dinheiro, todo o dinheiro que você receber, você dá pra mim. Você, Kagome, vai fazer striptease numa boate aqui de Tóquio.' O empresário disse.

'O que???' Kagome perguntou pasma.

'Eu disse que estava pagando todo aquele dinheiro pelos serviços de vocês dois, não só do Sr. Inu Yasha.'

'Bem...' Kagome pensava em dar um passo para trás.

'Pense no dinheiro!!!' Dizia o empresário interesseiro.

'Kagome, se você não fizer isso, não teremos dinheiro para irmos para o Brasil...' Disse Inu Yasha.

'Bem... Se eu não fizer isso... Não teremos dinheiro para irmos para o Brasil... Você está certo, Inu Yasha... Eu vou ter que fazer isso...'

'Então está decidido! Aceitamos a proposta!' Confirmou Inu Yasha.

O empresário deixou Inu Yasha "trabalhando" no palanque improvisado e levou Kagome para o chamado "Go Go Club!", uma boate de Tóquio.

Chegando no "Go Go Club", Kagome foi apresentada para o dono da boate e depois de dez minutos já estava tirando a roupa, fazendo um show para montes de homens sedentos por sexo.

'Hey gostosona! Tira a roupa mais rápido!!!' Um dos ninfomaníacos gritava para Kagome.

Depois de Kagome e Inu Yasha terem literalmente vendido seus corpos para irem para o Brasil, receberam o tão esperado pagamento.

'Pronto, aqui está todo dinheiro! É claro que isso é uma quantia miserável perto da fortuna que eu ganhei com vocês, mas bem, como era combinado, aqui está o dinheiro.' O empresário interesseiro disse.

'Bem, não interessa, pra mim ta bom, é tudo o que a gente precisa!' Kagome disse, querendo se livrar daquela pessoa que só pensava em dinheiro.

'Kagome, na verdade isso ainda não é o suficiente... A gente ainda precisa do dinheiro pra mais uma passagem!' Inu Yasha cochichou para Kagome.

'Não interessa, eu já sei o que vamos fazer.' Kagome cochichou de volta.

O empresário saiu e Kagome disse:

'O que faremos é o seguinte: Você vai na mala!'

'OQUEEE???'

'Sim, é simples! Por que não?'

'É claro que não, Kagome! Como você é má! Por que não vai você na mala?'

'Por que eu sou uma menina! Você tem que ser cavaleiro comigo!'

'Não!'

'Inu Yasha! Na mala!'

'Não!'

'Senta!'

E Inu Yasha caiu de cara no chão.

'Maldição!'

E foi assim que eles fizeram. Inu Yasha viajou na mala e Kagome foi de classe econômica para o Brasil.

Quando chegaram no Brasil, todos estranhavam. Alguns ficavam olhando e outros saiam correndo de medo do Inu Yasha, até que os policiais do aeroporto o viram. Montes de policiais corriam atrás de Inu Yasha, até que ele, dando aqueles famosos saltos enormes que ultrapassam até as marcas do melhor atleta de salto a distância, ele conseguiu fugir dos policiais.

'Bem, Inu Yasha, sobrou um pouco de dinheiro, com ele nós iremos pagar o hotel.' Kagome disse.

'Quanto dinheiro sobrou?' Inu Yasha perguntou.

'Sobrou 149999 ienes, vamos trocar pelo dinheiro local.'

'Deixa eu ver se eu entendi! Se nós tivéssemos conseguido mais um iene eu poderia viajar na classe econômica também???'

'Pois é... Mas como fizemos isso, economizamos dinheiro...'

'Eu não acredito que eu passei 24 horas dentro de uma mala por causa de um iene!'

'É... Pois é né? Bom, isso não importa agora! Vamos para o hotel!'

'Maldição!!!'

'Senta!'

E denovo, Inu Yasha caiu de boca no chão.

'Em qual hotel devemos ir?' Inu Yasha perguntou.

'Vamos no primeiro que vermos na frente. Não conhecemos o Rio de Janeiro... Teremos que nos virar.'

'Certo...'

Passaram então na frente do famoso Copacabana Palace.

'Vamos nesse mesmo, temos dinheiro sobrando graças a você, Inu Yasha!'

Entraram então no Copacabana Palace e assim começaram os problemas com os idiomas diferentes.

Chegaram na recepção do hotel e a recepcionista não falava japonês, Kagome teve que falar o inglês que havia aprendido na escola.

'We would like to stay here for some days. How much would we have to pay per day?' ('Nós gostaríamos de ficar durante alguns dias. Quanto teríamos que pagar por dia?')

'It's 200 reais per day.' ('São 200 reais por dia.')

'Great, we will stay here.' ('"timo, nós ficaremos aqui. ')

'These are your keys, your room is the number 202.' ('Essas são as suas chaves, o seu quarto é o número 202. ')

Eles foram para o quarto.

A noite, com sua escuridão ao mesmo tempo assustadora e relaxante chegou. Já que eles estavam no Brasil, decidiram ir ver o carnaval na Sapucaí.

Os dois foram então. Graças ao Inu Yasha, haviam juntado bastante dinheiro e conseguiram um camarote, chegando lá, passaram perto de onde as alas se arrumavam para desfilarem. De repente, um homem, o carnavalesco da Beija Flor de Nilópolis, chamou Inu Yasha dizendo:

'Vamos logo, você está atrasado! Vai ficar no ponto mais alto do nosso carro alegórico principal e se atrasa desse jeito!'

É claro que era um engano, mas Inu Yasha não havia entendido o que o homem havia dito e também não podia falar nada, pois não falava nem português nem inglês.

O carnavalesco colocou-o na parte mais alta do carro alegórico principal e ele, achando estranha a situação, não pode nem retrucar nem reclamar, nem mesmo falar que aquilo era um grande engano.

Começou o desfile e o carro alegórico onde Inu Yasha estava começou a andar.

Inu Yasha sem saber dançar, viu que a música havia começado a tocar e todos ao redor estavam dançando, então começou a sambar também. Havia um problema... O samba-enredo era assim:

_Desde que o Senhor chegou aqui na Terra,_

_Ele abençoou esse lugar,_

_E disse para todas as concorrentes,_

_SENTA e espera por que a Beija-Flor vai ganhar!_

O problema é a tal palavra "senta". Quando chegava nessa parte da música, o Inu Yasha dava de cara no chão.

'MALDIÇÂO! Essa porcaria de música está me derrubando direto! Uma hora essa plataforma não vai agüentar!' Inu Yasha reclamava.

E era dito e feito. Uma hora a plataforma não agüentou. Inu Yasha caiu de uma altura de dez metros.

A escola de samba perdeu dez pontos por causa do desastre. Bem, mesmo assim, Inu Yasha não dava a mínima para os pontos que a escola de samba ganharia ou deixaria de ganhar, então continuou dançando lá embaixo.

Quando saíram de lá, mais ou menos 5 horas da manhã, estava havendo uma apreensão contra alguns bandidos e de repente, Inu Yasha foi atingido por uma bala perdida.

'INU YASHA!' Kagome estava desesperada, não sabia o que fazer, Inu Yasha havia morrido, mas como pode, um youkai que tem alto poder de cicatrização, que já havia derrotado milhares de outros youkais mortais, morrer com uma bala perdida no Rio de Janeiro? Não se sabe, mas foi o que aconteceu. Kagome voltou desolada para o hotel, pensando em como havia maltratado Inu Yasha durante todo aquele tempo, e agora ele não estava mais entre os humanos e youkais, havia ido para um outro mundo onde Emadaiô iria julga-lo e manda-lo para onde ele teria que ir, para o inferno, o terrível Xeol, ou para o paraíso.

Nada mais importava para Kagome, Inu Yasha havia morrido e ela também desistiu de capturar Naraku. Ela havia desistido de tudo. Então, num momento de reflexão pensou o seguinte:

'Bem, eu estou no Rio de Janeiro, no carnaval, sozinha! Melhor eu aproveitar! Vou esquecer o Inu Yasha e pegar o primeiro negão de dois metros bem dotado que eu encontrar na minha frente!'

E foi isso que ela fez. Depois de pensar nisso, deu uma volta no hotel e achou César, o negão enorme e musculoso pelo qual Duo, havia se apaixonado.

O próximo capítulo vem em breve com os acontecimentos que se sucederam quando Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo vieram para o Brasil, no mesmo carnaval! Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	3. Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo, os card captor...

Contos de Carnaval

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha e Card Captor Sakura

Título: Um Conto de Carnaval

_Capítulo três: Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo, os card captors!_

As vidas de certos três pré-adolescentes são bem diferentes das outras... Após uma menina abrir um livro sagrado e achar umas cartas mágicas e liberta-las por acidente, ela teve que dar tudo de si para conseguir junta-las denovo. Chega uma hora que a pessoa precisa de férias... Chegou a hora das férias desses pré-adolescentes.

Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo estavam na casa de Sakura, Fujitaka estava cozinhando o jantar para as visitas enquanto Touya lia uma revista homossexual em seu quarto.

'Crianças, as férias de vocês começará amanhã, não é verdade?' Fujitaka perguntou.

'Sim papai, todos nós já passamos de ano, então teremos férias a partir de amanhã!' Sakura respondeu, animada, como sempre está. 'Por que a pergunta, pai?' Ela continuou dizendo.

'É por que eu ganhei três passagens da faculdade para o Brasil, e estava pensando se vocês gostariam de ir...'

'Você ganhou três passagens para o Brasil? Bem, a gente podia aproveitar, estará acontecendo o carnaval em breve lá...'

'Sim, é verdade. Vocês gostariam de ir?'

'Sim, a única vez que eu saí do Japão foi quando eu fui pra Hong Kong... Com o Li... Preciso conhecer mais o mundo. Além do mais, eu nunca fui para o Ocidente.' Sakura dizia.

'É, nem eu... Deve ser legal.'

'Ai! Que ótimo! Vou poder filmar Sakura no Brasil! Que coisa maravilhosa! Fabulosa! Fantástica!'

'Sem exagero, Tomoyo.' Sakura dizia, envergonhada.

'Ai Sakura! Você fica uma graça quando fica envergonhada!' Ela continuava dizendo.

'Chega Tomoyo!' Sakura tentava fazer Tomoyo parar.

'Ai Sakura, que bonitinha!'

'Tomoyo! Para com esse ato de lesbianismo! Ninguém agüenta mais! Cala a boca e vai arrumar um homem, porra!' Shaoran disse, já sem paciência, e só assim Tomoyo ficou quieta.

Fujitaka entrou na sala com as passagens nas mãos.

'Aqui estão as passagens. Eu levo vocês até o Aeroporto de Tomoeda e vocês vão. Vão chegar no Aeroporto do Galeão no Rio de Janeiro em 24 horas, a tempo para assistirem o carnaval.'

'Certo papai!'

Como foi combinado, Fujitaka levou Shaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo para o Aeroporto de Tomoeda. Lá, Shaoran teve alguns problemas com a alfândega. Ele ia passar quando um policial disse:

'Por que motivo um garotinho de 12 anos teria uma espada chinesa guardada na mala?'

'Bem... É que... É que eu luto kung fu e preciso dessa espada por que eu vou fazer uma apresentação no Brasil!'

'Apresentação no Brasil... Certo... Acredito...'

'Eu tô falando sério!!!'

Depois de três horas de discussão, Shaoran teve que assinar um termo de responsabilidade e pôde levar a espada consigo na mala.

'Não acredito que perdi três horas da minha vida por causa de uma besteira dessas! Maldita alfândega!' Shaoran reclamava.

'Calma Shaoran! Eles só não me barraram por que o meu báculo é inofensivo! Não se preocupe, tudo deu certo!'

'Tá legal.'

E eles entraram no avião. Era a primeira classe, a faculdade havia dado aquelas passagens para Fujitaka e ele as aproveitou realmente bem. Era primeira classe e ainda havia o pacote do Copacabana Palace.

Depois de 24 cansativas horas, o avião finalmente chegou no Aeroporto do Galeão, no Rio de Janeiro.

Eles saíram do avião e pegaram suas malas. Quando saíram do aeroporto, precisaram pegar um táxi e pra variar, também tiveram problemas com o nome do hotel.

'Co-pa-ca...' Shaoran tentava dizer.

'Já sei, nem precisa falar: É o Copacabana Palace não é? Ontem mesmo umas bichas japonesas ficaram falando "Co-pa-ca" como vocês, é claro que eu expulsei, só depois fui perceber que eles estavam tentando dizer "Copacabana Palace". Certo, como nenhum de vocês parece ser gay, eu levo vocês até lá.' Disse o taxista preconceituoso.

É claro que nenhum dos três entendeu nada que o taxista havia dito, mas mesmo assim, o táxi estava andando e isso era o que importava, isso queria dizer que o taxista entendeu.

Finalmente chegaram no hotel Copacabana Palace e eles quando chegaram tentaram falar inglês com a recepcionista, até que uma hora depois, conseguiram pegar a chave e foram para o quarto onde iriam ficar durante toda a sua estada no Brasil.

Entraram no quarto e não ficaram muito tempo lá. Logo foram para a piscina, onde ficaram durante todo o resto da tarde.

Chegou finalmente a noite, a parte mais esperada por qualquer turista que vai para o Brasil no carnaval.

Decidiram ir para a Sapucaí ver o desfile de samba. Fujitaka havia dado bastante dinheiro para eles, assim eles poderiam pegar um lugar bom no sambódromo.

No caminho, apareceu um bandido e roubou a espada do Shaoran. Sem a espada, Shaoran começou a lutar kung fu com o cara e simplesmente paralisou-o pegando a espada de volta.

'Meu humor já não está tão bom. Me dei mal por causa dessa espada duas vezes hoje.'

Chegaram no sambódromo, mas lá tinha tanta gente que eles se perderam.

Chegamos aqui então a três sub-capítulos:

Sub-capítulo um: Shaoran, o representante da Dinastia Li

Shaoran se perdeu de Sakura e Tomoyo, ficou muito preocupado com isso, mas depois de um tempo, desistiu de procura-las.

_'Depois eu as encontro no hotel.' _Pensou ele.

Ele se sentou no meio de uma mulher que tinha cara de *censurado* e seus onze filhos. Shaoran logo notou que a mulher tinha cara de *censurado*, mas não comentou nada, pois não era mal-educado.

As crianças gritavam muito e um de seus filhos não parava de chorar.

'Por que está chorando, querido?' A mãe perguntou.

'Manhê! Eu quero a espada daquele moço!'

'Mas não pode, a gente nem conhece ele... Além disso, ele é um turista, não vê que ele tem olhos puxadinhos? Ele deve ser do Japão, China ou um desses países que ficam bem longe daqui.' A mãe disse. Era uma explicação humilde, mas era correta, digamos que estava na linha entre o correto e o incorreto. O garoto inconformado, começou a chorar denovo.

'Ah manhêêêê!!! Eu quero a espada dele!' Ele dizia enquanto chorava.

Shaoran achava estranho, mas como não entendia nada do que diziam, nem deu tanta importância, além disso, é natural que uma criança chore. Apesar de ser um porre de chato quando uma criança começa a chorar na sua orelha.

A mãe, não agüentando mais, chamou a atenção de Shaoran dizendo:

'Com licença moço, mas você poderia emprestar essa arma que você tem aí para o meu filho brincar?' A mulher dizia, pensando que a espada era de brinquedo.

'O que?' Shaoran disse, obviamente em japonês.

'Vo-cê po-de-ria em-pres-tar es- as su-a es-pa-da de brin-que-do?' Ela dizia com esperança de que Shaoran entendesse o que ela dizia.

'I don't speak portuguese.' ('Eu não falo português.') Shaoran disse, mas mesmo assim, não adiantou nada, pois a mulher era muito humilde, também não falava inglês.

'Eu não te entendo.' A mulher disse.

Chegou uma hora que a criança esgotou toda a paciência que tinha e correu em direção ao Shaoran e pegou sua espada.

'Ebaaaaaaaaa!' O menininho de cinco anos de idade gritava animado, finalmente tinha conseguido o que desejava. A psicologia diz isso, quando são crianças, os seres humanos pensam que são invencíveis, pois tudo o que querem, os pais dão.

'Não! Minha espada, cuidado!' Shaoran gritou assustado.

As onze crianças começaram a brincar de "bobinho" com a espada de Shaoran, e obviamente, ele era o bobinho, tentando pegar a espada de volta.

Assim, Shaoran perdeu três horas tentando pegar sua espada de volta, enquanto a mãe dos onze meninos continuava com cara de *censurado* somente vendo o pobre estrangeiro tentando pegar sua espada de volta.

Quando finalmente ele conseguiu pegar a espada de volta, ele disse com cara de bravo para a mulher:

'This is not a toy! It's a dangerous sword, someone could get hurt!' ('Isso não é um brinquedo! Isso é uma espada perigosa, alguém poderia ter se machucado! ') Shaoran disse, mostrando que falava mais inglês do que parecia falar. Ele só arriscava falar inglês nas horas de mais necessidade, não falava todo o tempo.

Assim, ele continuou assistindo a escola de samba. Até uma coisa muito estranha acontecer... Até certa pessoa vestindo uma roupa de época vermelha, com cabelos grandes e compridos, quebrar um carro alegórico, pois caia toda a vez que o cantor do samba-enredo da Beija Flor falava SENTA.

Foi nesse momento que a Beija Flor perdeu tantos pontos.

Nesse momento, o que estaria acontecendo com Sakura?

Vamos saber no próximo sub-capítulo.

Sub-capítulo dois: Sakura, a única card captor do mundo

Sakura também pensou em encontrar o resto da turma no hotel.

Era bem simples, todos tinham um pouco de dinheiro guardado, assim poderiam chegar em casa com um táxi, não havia medo, não sabiam que o Rio de Janeiro era tão grande e que poderiam se perder lá tão facilmente.

Bem, ela aproveitou bem o carnaval, dançou muito até que a cadeira que se localizava do lado da de Sakura foi ocupada por um menino de 12 anos. Ele era mexicano e começou a falar com ela. Ele tinha uma tara por japonesas e gostou de Sakura. Para ele, parecia coisa do destino. Ele ficou apaixonado por ela e começou a dizer:

'O Yo te amo! Me gustaria hablar un poquito mas contigo! Tu és muy bela!' Ele estava apaixonado e não deixava Sakura em paz.

'Me deixa em paz! Não quero nada com você! Eu tenho namorado! O Shaoran!'

É claro que de uma conversa entre uma japonesa e um mexicano não sairia nada com sentido (por causa das línguas totalmente diferentes).

Assim, sejamos rápidos: Sakura não conseguiu assistir nada do desfile por causa do tal mexicano que não deixava ela em paz.

Sub-capítulo três: Tomoyo, lesbianismo venoso

Tomoyo tinha trejeitos de lesbianismo mas estamos aqui para provar que ela não é lésbica. Vai ser difícil... Bem, de qualquer forma, vamos tentar!

Ela, também perdida dos amigos, pensou em encontra-los no hotel mais tarde.

Estava na arquibancada da Sapucaí, vendo o desfile de samba. Era já a terceira escola a desfilar, e ela estava muito entretida no desfile, por isso não percebeu que havia um homem a observando.

Ele a olhava com tanta admiração, era outro que tinha uma certa tara por orientais. Ele ficava olhando para ela a noite inteira, parecia um ninfomaníaco, um psicopata ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Eles dois falavam um inglês meio macarrônico, então ele começou a conversar com ela, inocentemente, do tipo "Que horas são?" ou "Você é de que região da Ásia?", e em alguns minutos, já haviam alugado um camarote e... Bem... Vocês sabem.

Trancaram o camarote e Tomoyo simplesmente perdeu sua virgindade. O problema é a bendita camisinha... Pra variar, eles esqueceram.

Isso sempre acontece com eles, no carnaval é assim mesmo, todo mundo esquece a camisinha, é por isso que os hospitais ficam prontos para que nove meses depois, possam receber milhares de mulheres grávidas.

E o problema é que como fazem as coisas sem pensar, algumas mulheres nunca mais vêem o pai da criança na vida, pois só vão saber que estão grávidas alguns dias depois, quando já se despediram do pai faz tempo.

É exatamente isso que aconteceu com Tomoyo. Depois que todos foram para o hotel e se encontraram, no dia seguinte Tomoyo começou a se sentir um pouco mal, com enjôos e coisa e tal, e descobriu que estava grávida por intermédio do famoso teste de farmácia.

Enquanto estava no sambódromo, ela só pensava em farra, divertimento, é claro, num lugar como aquele, quem pensaria em outra coisa?

É o que sempre acontece. Não podemos fazer nada, e não é somente com brasileiros que isso acontece, como mostramos aqui, isso também acontece com turistas.

Bem, este capítulo acabou! Mas a estória ainda não! Esse é só o penúltimo capítulo! O último está por vir, fiquem atentos, por que "Encontros em Copacabana Palace" está vindo! O que aconteceu depois desse excitante dia na Sapucaí??? Saibam em breve!


	4. Saint Seiya! Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco

Contos de Carnaval

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Anime: Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha, Card Captor Sakura e Saint Seiya

Título: Um Conto de Carnaval

**A/N: **Este capítulo do fanfic não estava programado e por isso o anime Saint Seiya só aparece neste capítulo e não no final, "Encontros em Copacabana Palace". Considerem este como um capítulo extra.

Capítulo quatro: Saint Seiya, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Nosso quarto capítulo acontece logo depois da saga das Doze Casas. Os cinco cavaleiros do zodíaco estavam deitados nas camas de hospital, pois haviam se machucado muito lutando contra Saga e seus súditos.

Estavam então eles todos no mesmo quarto, onde só havia uma televisão. Isso foi o maior erro do hospital.

'Muito bem! Agora, com licença, mas está na hora do meu programa favorito, o "Men at Night"!' Shun dizia, pronto para assistir um programa homossexual que passava à noite.

'Porra Shun! Você quer que eu tenha vergonha de você? Para com essa boiolice e deixa a gente assistir o futebol!' Ikki disse, envergonhado por Shun ser seu irmão.

'Ikkiiiiiiiiiii! Não se sinta envergonhado por minha causa! Eu gostaria tanto que você respeitasse o meu gosto!' Shun respondeu. O hospital inteiro pôde ouvir aquele grito.

'Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz mesmo! Não é possível, uma pessoa como eu ter um irmão tão gay!'

'Ikkiiiiiiiiiii! Você não me aceita assim!' Shun começou a chorar enquanto os outros três cavaleiros esperavam alguma decisão ser tomada, obviamente torcendo pela vitória de Ikki.

Enquanto os dois irmãos brigavam, Saori adentrou a sala.

'Atena! Finalmente você chegou, agora por favor, fale para esse homossexual do meu irmão me dar o controle remoto e deixar a gente assistir o futebol!' Ikki se queixou para Saori.

'Acalmem-se todos. Nós da Fundação Kido decidimos que depois de tanto esforço, vocês não merecem ficar trancados num quarto de hospital. '

'O que você quer dizer com isso?' Seiya perguntou.

'Quero dizer que na situação em que se encontram, devem tomar ar fresco e aproveitar a vida, e não ficar trancados nesse quarto sombrio de hospital. '

'Certo, mas então a que conclusão chegamos?'

'Simples, nós mandaremos vocês e os cavaleiros de ouro para o Brasil. O Aldebaran disse que está acontecendo o carnaval, uma festa regional lá, e por isso achei uma boa idéia vocês irem passar umas férias lá.'

'Sim, eu gostei da idéia...' Shyriu concordou.

'Então está decidido. Vocês irão para o Brasil amanhã de manhã!'

'Amanhã de manhã? Quer dizer que eu ainda terei que ficar neste maldito quarto de hospital com essa bicha durante mais um dia???' Ikki reclamou.

'Ikki, ele é o seu irmão, coitado, só por que ele é gay, não quer dizer que ele é menos que nós. Trate ele melhor e tente conviver em paz.' Saori disse e saiu do quarto.

'Pronto, agora que ela saiu, eu quero assistir o "Men in Night"!'

'Não acredito nisso... Vão continuar brigando.' Hyoga comentou.

'Ah, já chega! Todo mundo! Montinho no Shun pra ele calar a boca! Amarrem ele com a corrente da armadura e deixa ele jogado aí até amanhã de manhã, quando sairmos daqui!' Ikki mandou e todos os outros cavaleiros do zodíaco obedeceram. Pularam todos assim em cima do Shun e o amarraram com a própria corrente da armadura de Andrômeda, e assim se passou a noite.

Amanheceu e todos os cavaleiros ainda estavam dormindo. De repente, Seiya acordou.

'Hum... Que horas são?' Ele se perguntava ainda como um sonâmbulo. Virou então o rosto em direção ao relógio e viu que ele marcava 09h30min da manhã.

'O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????' Ele gritou. Esse grito acordou todos os outros cavaleiros, inclusive o Shun, que se encontrava dormindo acorrentado, como a Andrômeda da mitologia grega.

'O que foi Seiya, você por acaso está louco? Por que está gritando desse jeito?' Hyoga perguntou.

'Já são nove e meia da manhã! A gente tinha marcado de se encontrar na Fundação Kido há uma hora atrás!'

'Bem, vamos tentar chegar lá, espero que ainda estejam esperando a gente. '

'Ainda bem que o avião é da fundação e não tem hora para decolar, se não nós ficaríamos pelo menos mais um dia nesse maldito hospital.'

'Sim, e eu teria que agüentar esse gay durante mais um dia! Graças a Deus o avião não tem hora para decolar, agora vamos todos nos arrumar para chegarmos lá o mais cedo possível. '

Depois de mais meia hora de atraso, finalmente os cinco cavaleiros de bronze chegaram na Fundação Kido, onde Saori e os cavaleiros de ouro ainda os esperavam, já p**** da vida.

'Até que enfim vocês chegaram! Eu não agüentava mais ficar esperando aqui!' Disse Shaka.

'Bem, o que importa é que estamos aqui. Vamos decolar então!' Seiya disse, animado.

Todos entraram no avião e ele partiu.

'Ouvi falar que esta viagem dura 24 horas... É verdade?' Seiya perguntou para Aldebaran.

'Sim, exatamente.'

'O que??? Vinte e quatro horas? O que eu vou ficar fazendo em 24 horas? Não tem nem televisão aqui! Digo... Graças a Deus não tem televisão aqui por que se tivesse, esse idiota do meu irmão iria querer assistir aquele programa gay denovo.'

'Sim, todos nós concordamos com você, Ikki.' Disse Shyriu.

'Ah é, seus preconceituosos! Pois eu sou o mais esperto deste avião, eu sabia que teríamos que ficar aqui durante muito tempo e por isso eu trouxe umas revistinhas aqui comigo!' Shun disse, tirando algumas revistas pornográficas homossexuais da mala.

'Bem, agora com licença, que eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer no banheiro. '

A relatividade fez as 24 horas se passarem como exaustivos 24 dias, pois Shun não parou por nem mesmo um momento de gemer no banheiro enquanto os outros 16 cavaleiros tentavam dormir.

'Shun, não agüento mais esse barulho! Para de gemer! A gente ta tentando dormir!' Shyriu gritou do assento onde estava deitado.

'Calem a boca todos vocês! Me deixem fazer o que eu quiser em paz!'

Finalmente o avião chegou ao seu destino, o Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil.

'Graças a Deus chegamos! P*** que pariu! Por que a Saori teve que mandar esse gay junto com a gente?' Ikki comentava com Shyriu.

'Eu sei que é difícil, Ikki, mas ele é o seu irmão, e também é um cavaleiro do zodíaco. Não podemos fazer nada quanto ao fato de ele estar aqui no Brasil com a gente. O que temos que fazer é tentar aproveitar a estadia. '

'Sim, mas vai ser bem difícil. '

Aldebaran era como um guia, por ser brasileiro, ele conhecia muito sobre seu país.

'Muito bem! Já que a Fundação Kido está pagando tudo, nós iremos para um hotel cinco estrelas aqui do Rio de Janeiro chamado Copacabana Palace.'

Continuaram eles a andar até que dois homens encapuzados pararam o Máscara da Morte.

'Ae, ta pensando o que? Gringo aqui tem que se ferrar mesmo! Vai, passa toda a grana ae!' Os encapuzados diziam.

'Escuta aqui, você não me conhece não, o moleque?' Máscara da Morte reagiu ao assalto, falando japonês, o assaltante não entendeu nada.

'Ae, é melhor cê parar de falar essa língua e falar alguma coisa que eu entenda, por que se não vou dar um tiro em você agora!'

Máscara da Morte perdeu a paciência e levantou o bandido pela gola, dizendo:

'Não consigo entender nada, mas quero que se dane! Você vai morrer!' Esta foi a última frase do Máscara da Morte, pois logo depois de ele dizer aquilo, o outro bandido deu um tiro nele.

Só então Aldebaran apareceu, dizendo:

'Pô mano! Você matou o meu amigo!'

'Aldebaran? Puxa cara, me desculpa!' Os bandidos já se mostravam amigos de infância de Aldebaran.

'Pô, cê não vê que ele tava comigo?'

'Não tinha percebido que você estava aí!'

Outros comentários podem ser poupados, pois eles ficaram lá conversando durante duas horas, enquanto os outros cavaleiros choravam a morte de Máscara da Morte.

Foram então todos eles para o hotel. O hotel era muito grande, tinha milhares de quartos, o restaurante tinha uma infinidade de tipos de comida: Arroz, feijão, feijoada, comida japonesa, frangos, peixes, carnes, todos os tipos de comida imagináveis. Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estavam famintos, tinham comido a péssima comida de avião durante um dia inteiro, começaram então a babar, vendo aquele monte de comida.

Todos comeram muito bem (o fato da Fundação Kido pagar tudo foi extremamente útil), e foram para seus quartos, com exceção de Shyriu, que começou a comer a feijoada e não parou mais. Foram pratos e pratos, aquilo havia virado um vício.

No total foram oito pratos de feijoada. A feijoada é um prato extremamente calórico, isso fez com que Shyriu ganhasse alguns quilinhos... No fim da noite, Shyriu estava enorme, sua barriga estava três vezes maior. Quando ele chegou em seu quarto, tentou colocar a armadura de Dragão, mas ela não coube nele.

Chegou então finalmente a hora de irem ao Sapucaí. Lá é onde acontecia o desfile mais famoso do Brasil, o desfile oficial do Rio de Janeiro, e todos estavam ansiosos, nunca tinham ido ao Brasil, e tiveram a sorte de ganhar estas férias bem no carnaval. Tinham realmente que aproveitar, e foi isso que fizeram. Shyriu, com seu peso extra também foi.

'Nossa, Shyriu, o que aconteceu com você de ontem para hoje? Você engordou heim?'

'Você acha Hyoga? Eu só comi um pouco mais feijoada do que vocês...'

'Ontem a noite você comeu oito pratos de feijoada, Shyriu, isso explica a dúvida do Hyoga.'

'VOCÊ COMEU OITO PRATOS???' Hyoga gritou.

'É que tava gostoso...'

'Você é um cavaleiro do zodíaco, tem que ter uma alimentação balanceada, você sabe muito bem que se você fica pesado demais você perde agilidade nas batalhas!'

'Eu sei, mas estamos de férias e o mundo está em paz, não tem por que eu me preocupar com isso!'

'Mas isso também é ruim por que a gordura entope as artérias!'

'Hyoga, eu sou um cavaleiro, se eu não morri quando tive que dar todo o meu sangue para a armadura de Pégaso, não vou morrer por causa de uma artéria entupida!'

'Bem, você é quem sabe. Se alguém tentar capturar Atena denovo, você vai morrer por que estará muito gordo para lutar.'

'Só um pouco... A armadura não coube em mim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja tão gordo!'

'O QUE??? Como você vai lutar? Sem a armadura, com um golpe só você morre!'

'Ah, Hyoga, para de ser chato e come um pouco de feijoada para ver quão bom é isso!'

Eles dois estavam discutindo quando passaram na frente de uma escola de samba. Naquele momento, um dos organizadores da escola correu em direção ao Shyriu dizendo em inglês, pois havia notado que Shyriu era um turista:

'Olá, por favor, nós precisamos de um Rei Momo e não sabemos onde achar! O nosso morreu ontem por causa de uma artéria entupida!' Quando ele disse isso, Hyoga olhou Shyriu como se dissesse "Viu só? Eu falei que era perigoso." E o homem continuou falando:

'Pelo amor de Deus, seja o nosso Rei Momo!'

'Mas eu nem sou tão gordo a ponto de ser comparado a um Rei Momo! Como você pode querer um Rei Momo tão magrinho quanto eu?'

O homem parou por um segundo e pensou _"Esse cara nunca deve olhar o espelho" ._

'Não importa, nós queremos você para ser o nosso Rei Momo, você aceitaria fazer isso por nós?' O homem perguntou desesperado.

'Hum... Eu teria que pensar...'

Como só faltavam dez minutos para a escola de samba entrar na avenida, ele precisava de Shyriu de qualquer jeito.

'Eu disse... Você faria isso por nós e por uma vasta quantia em dinheiro?' O homem disse.

'Bom, assim fica mais fácil, já to lá!' Shyriu aceitou a proposta e se vestiu de Rei Momo.

A escola de samba ganhou 10 no quesito "Rei Momo".

Assim foi o carnaval dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Depois que voltaram para o Japão, Shyriu levou uma bronca de Saori e malhou como um condenado para poder vestir sua armadura de Dragão novamente e na batalha de Poseidon ele já estava em forma como antes.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Soul Hunter2: **Arigatô! Minha grande amiga que me deu muitas idéias para fazer muitos fanfics e especialmente para fazer este capítulo de Contos de Carnaval. ^_^

**Duo-chan Maxwell: **Juli! Arigatô! Também me deu um monte de idéias, e eu já estou com saudades de você! Espero que você vá ao Encontro Internacional de RPG! A gente tem que se ver logo!


	5. Encontros em Copacabana Palace

Contos de Carnaval

Fanfiction (Crossover)

Animês: Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha e Card Captor Sakura

Título: Um Conto de Carnaval

Todos haviam se divertido na noite passada, alguns haviam sofrido um bocado com algumas notícias, mas de qualquer forma, pelo menos um pouco de diversão tiveram, antes de receberem certas notícias tão horríveis.

Vemos aqui que em cada capítulo passado, um personagem sofreu um certo "impacto".

Vejamos então um resumo de cada capítulo:

Capítulo um – Duo soube que pegou AIDS

Capítulo dois – Inu Yasha morreu atingido por uma bala perdida

Capítulo três – Tomoyo ficou grávida prematuramente.

Imagino que você deve ter achado que esse fanfic é muito... Como eu diria? Trágico... Bem, o por que disso será explicado no final deste último capítulo.

Já vimos então o que aconteceu com cada personagem, agora veremos entre outras coisas, conseqüências de seus atos.

Bem, notemos então que esse fanfic é não só uma comédia, mas também uma tragédia.

Explicações mais específicas serão lidas no final deste último capítulo, então, leiam o fim dessa estranha saga!

Capítulo cinco: Encontros em Copacabana Palace. 

Era uma manhã de domingo, no Copacabana Palace, a recepcionista que já estava cheia de não conseguir falar com clientes e decidida a fazer um curso de japonês, já estava lá, trabalhando, as cinco da manhã.

A mulher já ajeitava suas coisas na mesa da recepção quando de repente tomou um susto quando de súbito ouviu:

'OHAYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' Kagome havia descido o elevador e estava na recepção, dando bom dia a todos, por um momento, deve ter esquecido que estava no Brasil, onde se fala português e não japonês.

A mulher gritou e deu um salto.

'Gommen!' Kagome disse a mulher, se desculpando, mas lembrou que ela não falava japonês, e disse 'I mean... Sorry.' ('Eu quero dizer... Me desculpe. ')

'That's all right, don't worry.' ('Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. ') A mulher respondeu, com a cara ainda de susto.

Todos os personagens tiveram que usar tanto o inglês que estavam falando já muito melhor do que quando chegaram.

'Well, I'm going to the pool, if someone calls me, just say I can't attend at the moment.' ('Bem, eu vou para a piscina, se alguém me chamar, somente diga que eu não posso atender no momento. ')

'That's right, don't worry, I'll do it.' ('Certo, não se preocupe, vou fazer isso. ')

'Thank you!' ('Obrigada!')

'You're welcome!' ('De nada! ') Kagome disse e foi para a piscina. Tudo indicava que ela havia tido uma ótima noite de sono, se é que ela dormiu, por que César estava bem animado na noite anterior...

Bem, essas coisas são pessoais e não podemos dizer isso todo o tempo, ainda mais publica-las.

Kagome foi para a piscina achando que seria a única pessoa lá e teria a piscina só para ela, mas quando chegou, teve uma surpresa, quem tomava um banho de sol, bem de manhãzinha, era Sakura.

Ela achou estranho, Sakura tinha "olhos puxados" assim como ela, ela era oriental e naquela época do ano, no Brasil, havia muitos turistas, ela resolveu arriscar e falou:

'Você também é japonesa?' Para a Sakura. (Obviamente em japonês)

'Sim, sou! Nossa, não acredito que encontrei alguém que fale a minha língua!' Sakura respondeu.

'Que bom! Eu já estava me sentindo perdida!' Kagome dizia tão tranqüilamente... Era até impossível se pressupor que ela havia presenciado uma morte acidental no dia passado. Era incrível como ela havia esquecido Inu Yasha.

'Sim, eu também! Nunca precisei tanto do meu inglês!' Sakura disse.

'É verdade! Nem eu! De que cidade do Japão você é?'

'Eu sou de Tomoeda, e você?'

'De Tóquio!'

'Ah sim, já fui pra Tóquio uma vez! Eu até visitei a grande Torre de Tóquio! É linda!'

'Sim, eu passo na frente dela todo dia!'

Se fossemos continuar esta conversa, gastaríamos tempo demais, uma conversa dessas é o que chamam de "cultura inútil".

Enquanto Sakura estava na piscina conversando com sua nova amiga, Tomoyo estava com algumas cólicas e enjôos e por isso não saiu de casa. Shaoran estava passando na frente do salão de jogos quando foi chamado por um homem com trejeitos homossexuais lá para dentro.

'Uhuuuuuu! Adoro garotos baixinhos!' Heero dizia para Shaoran.

'O que???' Shaoran dizia, ainda não acreditando que estava sendo cantado por um homossexual.

'Vem cá! Não fique acanhado! Você é o meu tipo! Vem cá jogar uma sinuca! Olha só como esse bastão é grande! Não dá tesão? Heero dizia, apontando para o taco de sinuca.

'Desculpe, eu...' Shaoran dizia, tentando se safar daquela situação constrangedora.

'Calma, vem aqui!'

'Bem...' Shaoran era educado demais para dizer algo do tipo "Não por que você é gay!", então ele se aproximou.

'Hum... Como é bonito...' Heero disse, passou um dedo no braço de Shaoran e lambeu.

'Me desculpe, mas eu não sou homossexual! Com todo o respeito!' Shaoran disse, inconformado.

'Sim, entendo... Quem estou tentando enganar??? Vou te contar o que aconteceu... Fui traído pelo meu namorado, agora estou tão só... Ainda mais num país totalmente diferente do nosso...'

'Eu... Eu tenho que ir... E outra coisa, não sou do mesmo país que você, sou chinês e falo japonês!'

'Sim, entendo... Bem, meu "ex" pegou AIDS por que me traiu no Gala Gay...'

'Bem, eu não quero saber de suas relações, com todo o respeito, com licença.' Shaoran disse e saiu do salão de jogos.

Esse sempre foi um dos maiores problemas do Shaoran: Ele é educado demais, a ponto de deixar um homossexual passar a mão nele e ainda lamber o dedo com um tesão cuja bizarrice é indefinida.

'Era só o que me faltava, ser assediado por um homossexual, e ainda por cima japonês!' Shaoran dizia para si mesmo, reclamando da terceira coisa ridícula que acontecia desde que ele entrou no aeroporto de Tomoeda, no Japão, que estava tão longe naquela hora.

Enquanto ele reclamava, Heero ficou sozinho no salão de jogos, nunca havia estado tão só. Foi quando Duo entrou no mesmo salão de jogos dizendo:

'Heero, você me perdoa?'

'Só me resta te perdoar mesmo, Duo... Não posso fazer nada e nem contar com ninguém...'

'Entendo como é... Eu também... Fiquei trancafiado dentro do meu quarto desde que voltei daquela festa... Só agora resolvi sair para tomar um ar... Que bom que encontrei você...'

'Sim, eu te perdôo, Duo. Não se preocupe, vamos voltar para o nosso quarto... Quando voltarmos para o Japão, eu te levo em um médico, daí a gente vê se você está infectado mesmo...'

'Certo.'

E assim eles subiram para o quarto. Tiveram que pagar o dobro para o hotel, pois alugaram dois quartos só por causa de uma briga.

Shaoran estava se sentindo horrível, havia sido cantado por um homossexual, e ele não gostava muito de gays.

Sakura não parava de falar com Kagome e Kagome agia como se Inu Yasha nunca houvera existido.

Tomoyo finalmente resolveu sair um pouco do quarto, pois se sentia melhor, sem enjôos. Resolveu ir para a piscina e quando lá chegou, encontrou Kagome conversando com Sakura.

'Olá Tomoyo! Então você melhorou? Kagome, esta é a Tomoyo de quem eu havia te falado!' Sakura apresentou Tomoyo para Kagome.

'Ah, então é ela que ficou grávida prematuramente por que não tomou cuidados necessários naquela hora?'

'Exatamente.'

'Mas nossa! Eu não sabia que ela era tão novinha! Não sei nem como já pode ter óvulos!'

'Pois é, mas infelizmente tem... Se não tivesse estaria livre desse peso. A mãe dela é muito rica, se chama Sonomi Dadouji... Imagino que ela vai ficar *censurado* com tudo isso... Não quero nem ver.'

'Nossa, coitada...'

É incrível como quando duas mulheres começam a falar, não param mais até que chegue um homem para interromper a conversa... Como Shaoran estava reclamando até aquele presente momento por ter sido cantado por um homossexual e Heero e Duo, se é que podem se chamar de homens, estavam fazendo coisas censuradas, nada poderia parar aquela conversa feminina, é como uma bola que rola numa superfície sem atrito. Vai rolar para sempre até que chegue alguém e a pare.

'Mas nossa, você veio sozinha para o Brasil?' Sakura perguntou para Kagome.

'Não, eu vim com o meu namorado, Inu Yasha, mas ele morreu enquanto voltávamos para o hotel do sambódromo.' Ela disse com tal naturalidade que fazia da sentença um pecado.

'Nossa! Que tragédia! Como você fala isso com tal naturalidade???' Tomoyo perguntou.

'É que ele era muito rabugento! Agora encontrei um moreno fortão que é muito melhor! Até... Até na cama...'

'Ah, então valeu a pena.'

Todos faziam pouco da morte do pobre coitado do Inu Yasha só por que ele não tratava Kagome como uma deusa ou uma princesa. Isso não quer dizer que ele seja melhor ou pior que ninguém.

A conversa durou tempo suficiente para que um homem chegasse lá e se interferisse. Shaoran foi o homem que fez isso. Já sem paciência, ele chegou na piscina e falou:

'Sakura! Não agüento mais! Depois de ter que assinar um termo de responsabilidade por causa dessa maldita espada, e ter que brincar de bobinho com uma mulher que tinha cara de *censurado* e seus onze filhos, onde a bola era a minha maldita espada, ainda fui cantado por um gay japonês! Vamos logo, não agüento mais ver você se divertindo desse jeito enquanto eu só me ferro! Vamos logo para São Paulo que é muito melhor! Lá não existe nada de ruim, os lugares são maravilhosos e o número de homossexuais é muito menor!'

'Concordo com você Shaoran! Vamos para São Paulo!' Sakura disse e eles foram para São Paulo.

Bem, adiantando um pouco o ciclo do tempo, nove meses depois, já no Japão, nasce o filho de Tomoyo. Quando ela vê seu rosto pela primeira vez, ela diz:

'Vou te chamar de...' Mas é interrompida pelo próprio bebê que diz:

'Chamar nada! Eu tenho nome ô criatura! Eu sou o Kuenma!'

Fim 

Este fanfic foi só uma brincadeira com o Rio de Janeiro, obviamente, no Rio de Janeiro há muitas coisas boas para se fazer e para se ver, como o Cristo Redentor (que não é pichado), o Pão de Açúcar, o bondinho e muitas outras coisas legais. Quando tiverem a chance de irem para lá, é um ótimo lugar.

Quanto a gravidez de Tomoyo e a AIDS do Duo, estas já são coisas mais sérias. Isso foi só um alerta. No carnaval, muita gente acaba se prejudicando e o que era para ser uma festa legal se transforma no pior momento da vida de algumas pessoas.

Então é só lembrar de usar a camisinha que o Duo e a Tomoyo esqueceram! Bem, vocês viram o que deu quando eles fizeram isso!


End file.
